


Night Commanders

by Spellbinding



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spellbinding/pseuds/Spellbinding
Summary: Katalina and Vira have a fun night together after being in a relationship for a while.





	Night Commanders

Vira's pride was certainly something she valued. That made giving it all up for Katalina feel all the better. Such was the case when she entered Katalina's quarters, the knight looking up from her book as she reclined in bed, seeing the red flush in Vira's face. She smiled, very familiar with that look on her lover's face and what it meant. The knight waited for her companion to close the door behind her before setting her book aside.

"Oh, you poor thing, you've been thinking of me all day, haven't you, Vira?" Katalina had grown more comfortable and found enjoyment in the other knight's affections as they had grown closer, and there was little she wanted more than to let Vira be happy with her.

Nervously, Vira sweated a little, forcing a grin onto her face. "W-when don't I think of you, K-Kat...?" The nickname was sweet, it always made Katalina's heart speed up a little every time she heard it. However, she was able to keep her cool and stay in control, however cute Vita might act.

"Please, there's no need for that... you should call me Lady Katalina, isn't that right, my dear?"

Vira instantly stiffened up, blushing brighter. "Y-Yes, Lady Katalina..." It seemed externally like it made her nervous, but internally, it was a relief, a chance to give Katalina all the respect and love and devotion she felt that she truly deserved.

The brown haired knight beckoned to Vira. "Come closer, Vira, to my bedside... on your knees, if you prefer." Vira did prefer that, biting her lip as she went to the side of Katalina, who she suddenly noticed was dressed solely in her underclothes... had Katalina been expecting this? Of course, she must have, her darling Katalina's foresight was unparalleled. She dropped to her knees, awed at looking at her up close.

Katalina shifted on the bed, her legs spreading apart, leaving Vira's vision directly between them. Vira breathed heavily, the image of her divine panties burning into her mind, unable to take her eyes off of it. Katalina grinned down at her. "You see something you like, hmm?" Vira's eyes suddenly shut tight. "S-sorry, I-I'm... I don't... I-I shouldn't be gross and o-ogle you like that, Lady Katalina..."

Katalina placed a hand atop her lover's golden hair, and Vira felt as though it was a stopper on a valve, making her overheat and explode inside. "There there, Vira, it's all right... There's no need to worry... Everyone else might think you're... scary and obsessive..." Vira felt a bit of shame weigh down on her heart. "...but I know how you really are... Deep down, you're a good girl who just wants to make people happy, aren't you?" The weight vanished from Vira, and she quietly whimpered. "O-Only you... I only want to make you happy..." With a sympathetic smile, Katalina ran her fingers through her hair, tantalizing Vira with every inch. "You do make me happy, dear. When you help out me or anyone else, no matter your reasons, I love it... So keep doing your best, all right?"

Vira gave a small nod, looking up at Katalina's beautiful, reassuring face with a relieved smile as she blushed brighter. Returning the smile, the heroic girl leaned down and placed a kiss atop Vira's head, making her shiver. Then Katalina's head went lower, whispering into her ear. "So, Vira..." Her eyes lit up, knowing what Katalina would ask of her next. "...why don't you go ahead, slide off my panties, and make me even happier...?" There it was. Nodding eagerly, the former knight commander reached up with her clever fingers, hooked them into the top, and pulled them off. She was left breathless at the wonderful sight before her, Katalina's most secret region bare before her, demanding her worship and service. And as her lady requested, she did so, eyes closing and leaning her face into it, Vira's soft lips parting to meet Katalina's entrance. Her hands gripped onto Katalina's soft thighs as she placed passionate kisses upon her, the pleased sounds from her mighty love fueling her with more desire, losing herself to it, her tongue working at her now to intensify those delighted noises.

Looking down upon her with her gentle, caring gaze, Katalina panted, the hand on Vira's head now exerting the force she held back before, pushing her lover encouragingly. "That's it... haah... more..." She couldn't help it, with a girl so lovely and loyal as Vira pleasing her... After keeping the place in her heart for Vira pent up for so long, she was thankful that her captain had finally given her the chance to explore and accept those wants, and now was eager to fulfill those wishes night after night, from evening to morning. Expressing her affection and kindness in bed was fun, as it turned out. The sensation of Vira's tongue caressing her clit made her head tilt back and her eyes shut, her powerful hand gripping tight on that long hair of hers, and with a erotic exhale, she moaned, "Goooood girl... Ahhhh... I'm a-almost there..."

To claim her sweet reward, the reward of granting Katalina pure pleasure, Vira moved more energetically, lapping across the clit repeatedly now, the tight grip on her hair reminding her of her idol's strength and power and how deeply this stimulation affected that, making the kneeling knight more frenzied in her haze of arousal, unable to think clearly of anything but her lover, until finally, at last, a loud cry of Vira's name came out, and she tasted her heavenly nectar, a shudder going through Vira as it touched her tongue, so glad to have made her lady happy.

The grip on the girl's hair loosened, changing into a gentle petting of her hair. Vira could only rest her cheek on the bed helplessly as the powerful knight soothingly purred to her, "Good good, Vira... mmph... That felt... incredible. ...Thank you..." She blushed a brighter red, hearing thanks from her intensifying her love even further, making her heart race faster. Katalina moved back a bit. "Come up on the bed with me, Vira... Let me return the favor..." Vira's head jumped up. "L-Lady Katalina, y-you don't need to--"

But Katalina would have none of it, simply smiling and placing her powerful hands under Vira's arms, lifting her up on top of her. "Go on, undress yourself for me... Let me see that cute body of yours!" Katalina flashed a stunning smile with that, her hands now going up to undo the straps of her bra. Hurriedly, Vira removed everything she had on, eager to bare herself. Throwing all she had on to the side, she looked now at Katalina's chest, on full display, as the knight lay back with her hands behind her head. This wasn't the first time she had seen her lover's chest, but Vira was still awestruck, barely able to keep herself from throwing herself into the warmth and comfort it offered. "M-May I...?" Katalina nodded. "Go ahead, my dear, enjoy yourself." With a grateful smile, Vira dove facefirst into the large soft mounds, her hands going up to feel them as well, sinking her fingers into the pliable undersides of both breasts. Katalina wrapped her arms behind the eager girl's back, pulling her into a mighty and inescapable embrace, and Vira wouldn't want to escape it for anything. Her eyes shut, Vira's mouth planted a loving kiss upon the right breast of her lover, tongue lapping at the nip to satisfied groans. She felt safe here, completely at Katalina's mercy, ready to do anything for her.

She managed to lift her head for a moment, eyes opening to gaze again at the pillowy chest. "Y-you're so... beautiful... beyond words, my lady..." Katalina simply had to return the compliment, and one hand moved around from Vira's back to her breast, the other to her bottom, and she rubbed at both locations sensuously, making Vira shake and moan. "You're beautiful yourself... So irresistibly cute, as gorgeous and attractive a girl as they come..."

Vira pressed her face into the reassuring chest, mumbling in embarrassment, "N-no, no no, I-I'm nowhere near your beauty, I can't be..."

"Shh, love... It's alright, be proud of yourself, your beauty, your allure... and your passion..." Nothing bothered Katalina quite like Vira thinking herself unworthy or lesser than herself. She was always there to give confidence to those who needed it, and in these cases, Vira needed it more than ever, so she was determined to help her feel good. Her hand slid down from Vira's breast, down between her legs. "Is this okay...?" She whispered to her.

"Y-your touch... please..." Vira murmured, nodding in acceptance in case Katalina didn't catch that. Her fingers stroked the entrance gently, feeling the slick wetness gratify her hopes that her partner was getting aroused by this. The sensation made Vira moan with her lips against Katalina's breast, sending a wave of joy through the knight's body. Her fingers pushed in and moved faster, making Vira's breath come out in ways that excited Katalina more, and Vira desperately tried to respond to this with her hands kneading and rubbing the bountiful breasts of Katalina, her tongue sliding along them with reckless abandon. Katalina moaned and sighed happily, immensely pleased by each bit of stimulation to her chest.

Vira's hips began to rock up and down on Katalina's fingers as they pushed into her more, and as Katalina looked at the alluring image of Vira's face red with arousal on her breasts, golden hair spilling across her body, she couldn't help but notice her cute butt moving up and down, tempting her. Well, Katalina was never able to keep her hands off of something adorable. Lifting the hand she had back there for a moment, she gave a small slap and a strong squeeze to Vira's bottom. The yelp she got in response made Katalina bite her lip, blush deep red, and make another strong feeling of arousal pulse between her legs.

"K-Kat... I-I'm... about to..." Tightly gripping on her breasts, Vira looked with need up at her lover's face. With a confident nod, Katalina's precise fingers pressed hard on her loyal knight's clit. The face Vira made was a priceless treasure, one Katalina would be hard pressed to forget, making her smile wide, overjoyed to see how much satisfaction she had granted to her. For Vira, Katalina's touch was heaven and her body paradise, and she was immersed in it as her vision went white as she cried out in rapturous release.

Coming down from her climax, Vira saw Katalina's bright smile, and she smiled right back at her, truly happy. The two of them were breathing heavily, a lot of energy expended. But as they gazed in one another's eyes, after a period of relative silence, Vira managed to pant out, "M...More...?" They shared in embarrassed looks, each knowing the other was still incredibly horny and not yet finished, their sexual urges and love far overpowering any amount of exhaustion so far, and besides, as fellow knight commanders, high stamina was a must. With a nod of consent from Katalina, Vira turned about, making Katalina give a satisfied smirk at the sight of her rear, before Vira finally positioned her still wet slit over Katalina's face. She lowered it down upon her lover's waiting lips, quivering as she felt that dextrous tongue upon her. Vira's face went down between Katalina's legs again, this time upside down, and she grabbed onto her sides as she went at it, attempting to sate her ravenous hunger for Katalina's sexual release.

The brown haired knight now grabbed onto Vira's bottom with both hands, holding her wet entrance to her face, that possessive and forceful grasp on her butt driving both girls wild with arousal. The two shook with each lick at each other, hoping this would never end, but knowing also that the resulting release would be perfectly gratifying. They moved up and down, all track of time utterly forgotten, lost in the wondrous experience of eating each other out. Each body shuddered as the counterpart tongues brushed over one another's clits, heat building steadily between their legs. Finally, they could take no more, and both knights jerked their hips and let out loud but muffled moans as they united in climax and relase. Lights flashed before one another's eyes, a wonderful taste in both mouths, moving and wriggling forcefully for a while before finally settling down.

Now at their limits, Vira slowly crawled up next to Katalina, wrapping arms around her with a big smile. Katalina placed a hand on her back. "You did good... s-so good, really..." Vira nodded. "Th-thank you... I... I love you, Kat..." Katalina giggled, her hand moving behind Vira's head, pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss. Eyes closed, Vira's arms crossed over behind Katalina's back, pulling her as close as she could. After a moment of pure affection, they parted in the kiss, and Katalina whispered to Vira, "I love you too... my Vira..." With a few more small kisses and nuzzling faces together, the two gradually drifted off to sleep, excited to see what opportunities tomorrow would afford.

**Author's Note:**

> This is apparently the first KataVira fic on this site and I don't even play this game
> 
> what is wrong with you people


End file.
